I Don't Mind
by Meredith Lavern
Summary: When the Doctor wakes up late and disoriented he is greeted almost immediately with adrenaline. Oneshot! Please like/fav/review, THANKS EVERYONE


I woke up later than usual and slightly disoriented in an extremely comfortable bed. I could sense the TARDIS, but I couldn't quite place the room. It was pretty ordinary and contained only the very basics of a bedroom namely a bed, wardrobe, mirror, and a door which I assumed led to a restroom.

 _I must have been thoroughly knackered last night_ , I thought as I stretched my arms out to the side, figuring the TARDIS had just made the room around me when I had fallen asleep.

As I stretched my arms out I felt something move against my hand. I quickly retracted my arms and shot out of bed.

It was then that I realized I wasn't wearing any clothing.

 _What the hell?_ , I thought as I tried to figure out what was moving in the bed as I moved slowly closer.

I could see something stirring underneath the bedspread. I glanced around nervously for my sonic screwdriver and saw it nowhere in sight. I looked down and searched for anything that could be useful in knocking whatever was under the bedsheets out. I found an empty wine bottle and some funny looking sweeties. I thought that the bottle would probably work. A few moments of quietly edging closer to the bed I reached over and gently grasped the edge of the covers. I violently pulled, ripping them off of the creature in my bed.

Before I knew what was happening I felt a very human hand slap my cheek. I rubbed my, now very red, cheek and looked at my assailant. The first things I saw was a mess of blonde hair and large frantic green eyes.

"What the bleeding hell?!", Rose shouted trying to shield her nude body with the remaining sheets on the bed.

"Rose what are you-", I started to say before remembering I was also was unclothed.

I frantically picked up the bed spread and wrapped it around my waist.

"What the hell is going on?", Rose yelled in confusion.

"I don't know!", I shouted back, "But it would probably help if we would stop shouting!"

Rose looked at me covered in the bedspread then down at herself covered in sheets a sudden realization hitting her, "Oh my God! Did we have sex or something?!"

"I just woke up and wait-what!", I asked my mouth agape.

"Oh my God!", she said as she moved her hips slightly finding a slightly numbed throbbing pain emanating from her abdomen, "I can feel it. Oh my God!"

"Wait. Wait. Wait", I stammered, "We couldn't have!"

"Doctor!", she shouted accusingly, "What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

 _Rose's room Mr. Thick_ , I chided myself.

"I don't know! The last thing I remember is feeling tired after we got back from the Tyrogenesis 3 and drinking a couple glasses of wine in the console room", I said trying to remain calm in spite of everything.

"I remember that too and that you suggested we try those" she pointed to the sweets on the ground.

"Hey aren't those the sweeties that the priest gave us after we saved Tryogenesis 3?", I bent over and quickly grabbed one of the sweets off the ground sniffing it before hesitantly dabbing my tongue against it.

For a few moments I felt a haze of emotion wash over me before it abruptly left. There were so many emotions that I had a hard time recognizing all of them. I managed to home in on a few though. There was fear, excitement, happiness, guilt, and grief. I also recognized the most prevalent of the emotions, lust.

"Rose", I said quietly, "Please get dressed".

"What are they?", she asked and started to get worried when I didn't answer.

"Get dressed, please", I said quietly as I turned and left her alone with her thoughts.

I found some clothing and then hurried to the med bay, paying no attention to the disapproving and angry hums of the TARDIS.

I ran a scan on myself and read the synopsis of the report.

As I had suspected the emotion altering drug ran quickly though my veins. That was a curse of being a Timelord, we retain things better than most any species. The drug had already left Rose's system, no surprise. Humans were relatively good at excreting none essentials.

I quickly turned towards the door fully aware of what I must do.

I slowly made my way to the console room where I knew Rose would be waiting.

I glanced at her then at the console as I slowly walked around setting our course only stopping once I was on the opposite side of the console.

There was a grinding and the TARDIS materialized.

"What's out there?", Rose asked with a small scared voice.

"Rose-", I started but my words got caught in my throat.

How was I going to tell her without breaking her human heart.

How was I going to tell her that she had to leave. That I was a danger to her right now. That no matter what she had to leave. She needed to be safe from me.

I was going to have to give Rose up. If I didn't, I shuttered to think of what I could very realistically do to my beautiful companion.

"Rose, I'm a Timelord", I said.

She looked at me with an expression that said, 'I know that stupid'.

I took a breath and decide to just get it over with, "I didn't answer you earlier. The sweeties. They have the ability to alter the emotions. They are basically drugs that change the way you are thinking, well no, not really. It's more like they have the ability to heighten and bring forwards emotions that are well guarded. Don't worry it won't effect you any more it doesn't last long in humans. So last night..."

"We both ate the sweets and it mixed with the alcohol", she said catching on to what I was saying.

"So yeah…", I said uncomfortably.

"So we had sex because the alcohol played with your head", she said which caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"Well the alcohol couldn't have messed with my head", she said, "I wasn't drinking"

It took me a second to realize what she was saying.

"You weren't drinking?", I asked.

"No", she said finally realizing what she had said.

She was about as red as, well, a rose.

"So what you're saying is that those were real emotions?", I asked completely terrified at what her answer would be.

"I suppose you could", she said in a whisper.

"Oh", I said with a large smile and a giggle, my cheeks flushed.

My mind decided then and there that I had to tell her and I blurted out, "Rose the alcohol didn't play with my head".

"What?", she said not quite sure what to take from that.

"The alcohol-", I started but was quickly cut off.

"Wait are you saying that you fancy me?", she asked her eyes so wide that her eyeballs were practically falling out of her head

I simply smiled.

"Where are we?", she asked again smiling as she turned towards the blue doors.

All of my happiness vanished, "Rose-"

"Hang on you said it doesn't last long in humans, but your not human. You're a Timelord...", she said coming to the realization that I was going to try to send her away, "Doctor. Where are we?"

"Rose", I said with a small sad smile, "It will only be for a little while. I'll come back as soon as it leaves my system.

"No", she said folding her arms in front of her body.

"Rose I am a danger to you right now", I said trying to keep a calm expression on my face even though I was terrified of the unknown possibilities that could happen if she tried to stay.

"Are not!", she huffed angrily.

"Rose!", I snapped, "I won't be able to control myself!"

I slammed my fist onto the console and the TARDIS let out a small hiss.

I could feel control slowly starting to slip out of my grasp, but I held on the best I could.

"Rose", I pleaded, "Please get out. I'm starting to loose control. I don't want to hurt you".

She merely smiled, light dancing in her eyes, "No"

I could feel myself start to really struggle to maintain control.

"Rose please", I hissed, "I don't want to do anything I'll regret, especially to you. Which will happen if I loose control and you're still here"

She slowly walked over to me.

"I don't mind", she whispered in my ear before pressing her lips to mine.


End file.
